


The New Jersey Green Monster

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Jersey Green Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Mav rocks, and rolls with the beta, title help and general awesomeness.

It was not everyday that a private citizen was treated to a home demonstration and preparation of premium Wailoa Shave Ice--the best on the island.

And it was an even rarer occurrence that the delicacy would be not the traditional flavors and all of the various permutations that could result, but would instead be a unique combination created for one person and one purpose only.

“You don’t know how special you are. It is not a common thing for me to leave my place of employment to bring such a special treat. I think this might be my masterpiece, for all of the hours that I spent researching how to perfectly capture your homeland of Jersey,” Kamekona said, holding out the paper cone that held his creation.

Danny tentatively accepted the shave ice, bringing the bright neon green concoction up to his face with the care of someone who expected the thing to explode--or at least dye his shirt a truly brilliant color--at any moment. “It’s green. Like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ooze green.”

“That it is. Did you know that New Jersey has more toxic waste dumps than any other state in the United States? More than any other color, I thought it would best encapsulate your state.” Kamekona was beaming from ear to ear. He gestured magnanimously. “Try it. If this turns out to be a success, I may add this to the regular menu. Like a vacation in your mouth.”

Danny leaned forward, careful to avoid any possible drips of green falling and holding his tie flat against his chest with his free hand. The taste that assaulted his mouth was like something out of his worst nightmares--or his college days when he and his friends would dare one another into eating bizarre concoctions.

“Was your inspiration to make this taste like a toxic waste dump as well?” Danny asked, taking a moment to decide between spitting out the shave ice (and most likely staining his shoes. And offending Kamekona) and swallowing the saltwater taffy meets danger dog meets disco fries mix. He swallowed.

“I was trying to give you a taste of home. Do you know how long it took me to figure out how to get those flavors?”

“Willy Wonka you are not.” Danny handed the uneaten shave ice back to Kamekona, who looked down at The New Jersey Green Monster (his working title) with a frown. “I appreciate the thought, big guy, but I don’t think you’re going to be bringing in the Jersey contingent with that. You’ll make us run back to Jersey, actually.”

“I don’t think the bossman would like that, brah.”

“Did Steve put you up to this? Don’t tell me he asked you to create something that would prove how superior a bunch of volcanic islands are as compared to my home state.” The pieces were falling into place and Danny was already planning his revenge--complete with poi and pineapple and Spam flavored shave ice for that smug son of a --

“He asked me to create a New Jersey shave ice for you, yes. But I don’t think it was to prove any points about the superiority of one geographic location over the other.” Kamekona’s face was a study in innocence, his voice pure ‘shave ice wouldn’t melt in my mouth.’ “I think he wanted you to have a taste of home.”

Danny narrowed his eyes and listened, really _listened_ , to what the big guy was saying.

“Because he knows you miss it.”

“Steve? Steve McGarrett, asked you to create a taste of my home for me?” Danny asked, just wanting to make sure he was clear on this point.

“Indeed.” Kamekona tossed the melting shave ice into the sink. Smile lines starting to crease at his eyes.

“And so you made … _that_.”

“I did.”

“Because he asked you to.”

“Yes.” Kamekona packed up his portable shave ice kit. His smile was wider now.

Danny had to hand it to the big guy. He was good. “You knew that was going to taste like sweet and sour roadkill.”

“I will be invoking my right not to self-incriminate now. But I will say this--it might have been time to take the subtle away and go for something more bold. I can only serve as a winged messenger for so long, and I consider my shave ice to be my arrows.”

Danny couldn’t help the burst of laughter that bubbled up from his chest. “Kamekona, I do not ever, and I repeat _ever_ , want to picture you as Cupid.”

He held out his hand and smiled when Kamekona gripped his forearm. “But I thank you my friend, for your … machinations. Consider the message received.”

“You might not be a lost cause after all, New Jersey.”

oo--oo--oo

It wasn't everyday that Danny Williams stood on Steve McGarrett’s door... and knocked.

“Danno, hey,” Steve said as he opened the door. There was a dish towel thrown over one shoulder and Danny really didn’t think that should be as sexy as it was-- but it was.

“So Kamekona arrived like the world’s largest personal ice chef and presented me with a concoction that reminded me of what would be left on the table after a three day frat party at Jersey State and informed me that you had asked him to make it for me.”

Steve’s eyes widened and Danny could see the confusion cross his face.

“I didn’t ask... I wanted him to make you--” Steve started to say.

“I know what you asked him, Steven. He decided to skip ahead in the courtship playbook and go straight for letting me know you like me. And I decided to skip the pineapple and Spam smoothie I was going to send to you and just let you know that, hey, I like you, too.”

Danny wasn’t sure it was possible to look both surprised and expectant at the same time, but somehow Steve was pulling it off. And that seemed to be as good a time as any to tug on Steve’s shirt and kiss the man stupid.

“Your lips are green,” Steve said, licking his own lips--which may or may not have had a light green tinge to them now. “And … Hot dog shave ice?”

“Please don’t make me relive it,” Danny said, laughing as Steve tugged at his tie.

“Let’s take this conversation inside. I promise I won’t make you revisit any shave ice-induced trauma.” Steve smiled and Danny followed him inside.

This was a plan Danny could get behind. And he was man enough to admit that maybe Hawaii wasn’t such a lost cause either.

 

 


End file.
